Armageddon
Armageddon is the most powerful weapon in the Worms series, first appearing in Worms Armageddon. It is considered a superweapon due to its effect of mass destruction - it can reduce a vast landscape into a couple of small islands. Effect When the weapon is activated, asteroids start falling from the sky. An asteroid's explosion radius is as large as a Dynamite's explosion radius. It can destroy a landscape with a few asteroids. Worms that get caught in the Armageddon are usually exposed Worms, but the asteroids can also hit Worms that are underground if they aren't too deep. They are usually safe from the Armageddon if they're deep enough in the landscape. Armageddon causes the view to shake like an Earthquake, but it doesn't actually shake Worms or any other landscape objects. Electromagnets have an affect on asteroids, even though they are rock, not metal. Usage Make sure you are deep in the landscape, just above water, and then simply press the Fire Button. Tips & Tricks *When playing a Scheme with lots of rare weapons being infinite, the chances of an Armageddon in Weapon Crates are higher. *The best place to hide from an Armageddon is the innermost part of a landscape. Just make sure you're not too close to the water, in case an asteroid hits your Worm and knocks you into the water, or if your opponent survives afterwards and uses an Indian Nuclear Test (if they have one). *In Worms Forts: Under Siege, the landscape is indestructible, so hiding under even the thinnest roofs may be safe. *A large disadvantage of the Armageddon is that the Armageddon's target is random, so it's dependent on blind luck. *If the player knows that the enemy will use an Armageddon, the player might want to place two Electromagnets near their Worm to repel the asteroids. *In the Wormpot in ''Worms World Party'' when you set it to 'No Retreat Time', it becomes absent. Trivia * It is impossible to calculate damage per asteroid. The asteroids' targets are random, thus making it hard to determine a direct, one-time hit. Plus, it is not uncommon for a hit Worm to be thrown off the landscape, and if not, they would take fall damage. This results in inaccurate readings. *The Armageddon is the game's most devastating superweapon, alongside the Concrete Donkey, due to its ability to create massive landscape destruction. *Because asteroids fall from the sky, and outer space takes its toll, the Armageddon can be thought of as a "God Power" weapon, especially in Worms Forts: Under Siege. *If you are playing on Worms 2: Armageddon (Xbox version only) with Training - Firing Range 1 or 3, you can fire another weapon if the Armageddon weapon is active, with the exception of another Armageddon. This is useful if you want two weapons firing at once - provided that one of them is an Armageddon. *Although it may be the most powerful weapon, it's not really the best weapon to use in some situations, as it usually causes draws and sometimes, if you're unlucky, it can kill all of your Worms and the enemy can survive. It's never certain what may happen. *Most fans consider the Armageddon to be the true ultimate weapon of the Darksiders, and not the Buffalo of Lies. Though this has yet to be addressed by Team17 for confirmation. **However, the Buffalo of Lies is the guardian deity of the Darksiders, whereas Armageddon is a superweapon. *In Worms 3, the description of Armageddon reveals the amount of damage per asteroid, which is 65. * In Worms Revolution, Armageddon lasts much longer than other versions, which means it can deal much more damage. * In Worms Armageddon and Worms World Party in the black cassete tape terrain, you can guard yourself in the first hole in the second tape which is guarded by the right side. Gallery Armageddonscreen.png|The Armageddon in action as seen in Worms Reloaded. Repelled Armageddon.png|An Electromagnet repelling an asteroid as seen in Worms Reloaded. Weap godp 5.gif|Armageddon in Worms Forts: Under Siege. See also Armageddon (disambiguation) Category:Weapons Category:Superweapons Category:Weapons in Worms Reloaded Category:Weapons in 2nd Generation Category:Weapons in 3rd Generation Category:Weapons in Worms Forts: Under Siege Category:Worms Blast Category:Weapons in Worms Revolution Category:Weapons in Worms Clan Wars Category:Weapons in Worms Battlegrounds Category:Weapons in 4th Generation Category:Weapons in Worms Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms World Party Category:Weapons in Worms 2: Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms Battle Islands Category:Weapons in Worms W.M.D